


It's nothing (I'm only a little sad, I'm only a little mad)

by ifonenight



Series: Comfort [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonenight/pseuds/ifonenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is buried under the covers, and has no intention of coming out. He has no intention of doing anything, right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's nothing (I'm only a little sad, I'm only a little mad)

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I’ve just written because I’m feeling like shit. Not beta’d, so probably full of mistakes. If you notice any, please point them out to me.

Cas found Dean in his room. The blinders were closed and the space was dark, quiet, the only noises the car passing in the street and the shallow breath coming from Dean.  
Cas approached the bed, slowly, watching silently the cocoon of blankets resting on it. Every step he took seemed to make the figure shake a little bit harder.  
He didn’t say anything, only lay down besides him, curling to frame his body, and not touching him.  
Dean was crying so hard, without making a sound.  
Minutes passed, both of them acknowledging each other's presence but not doing anything about it. Cas wanted to reach out and pass his hand through Dean’s hair, wrap an arm around his waist and hold him close, comfort him and wipe away his tears, but he knew it wasn’t the time yet, that that would have only oppressed him. He had to wait, restrain himself, and listen to his ragged breath.  
Eventually Dean tired himself out, and stopped crying. His shoulders gradually steadied themselves, stilling under the covers, and he let out a long, unsteady breath. His body seemed to become boneless, and give up any strength left.  
Dean quieted and remained inert.  
Cas then shifted closer and put a hand on the shoulder hidden by the covers; Dean didn’t react, so he let his hand slide downward, and rested it on Dean’s waist.  
He knew Dean was almost catatonic after a breakdown like that, stuck in a place where his mind was silent and blank, and that he would have to help him resurface slowly, unhurriedly, and gently.  
He began to hum quietly, nothing in particular at first - only random soothing tunes, then switching to songs familiar to Dean, Led Zeppelin, Kansas, The Beatles, Taylor Swift.  
When he felt that Dean was starting to stir, his attention coming back in little waves, he put his free hand in his hair, rubbing softly.  
\- You are okay, Dean. - he murmured, making little circles with his thumb on Dean’s waist. - You’re here, safe, and okay. Everything is going to be okay. You will sort everything out. -  
He continued to talk and say reassuring phrases, keeping his voice low, keeping his touch light.  
After what seemed like hours, but were thirty minutes at most, Dean pushed back against his chest. He freed himself from some of the blankets and turned around, pressing his face under Castiel’s chin.  
\- I’m okay - he said, his voice rasped and disgruntled, already trying to pull his walls up, already feeling embarrassed. Not enough to let go of Cas.  
Cas hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head.  
\- You are - he agreed, for now, because it was what Dean needed to hear and because, at heart, he was.  
Dean nodded, relaxed, and started to regain his strength again.


End file.
